


huling sayaw

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, I cried while writing this, M/M, written in taglish
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “ paalam sa’ting huling sayaw, may dulo pala ang langit, kaya’t sabay tayong bibitaw sa ating huling sayaw. ”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime / Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 1





	huling sayaw

**Author's Note:**

> hi i would like to recommend to listen to this [song](https://open.spotify.com/track/4UgtdWy4dm7vMVIupUbtMm?si=ouQL-ahKSr6Do-QELJGi7g) while reading it! enjoy!!

“Iwa-chan? sa’n tayo pupunta?” Oikawa asked curiously while watching the other drive smiling at him and not answering his question, his hands on the steering wheel, with his messy hair, and just focused on driving. Oikawa was curious but he doesn’t want to bother Iwaizumi anymore so he decided to go through his phone, play some games, and scroll through his social media timeline.

“We’re here, put this on” Iwaizumi handed him the blindfold and told him to stay put. “Iwa-chan? is that you?” Oikawa asked as he felt someone pulling him out the car and leading the way, “yes it’s me, don’t worry” Iwaizumi lets out a soft chuckle as he said that.

It took them 20 minutes of walking until they got to the destined place, Iwaizumi took off the blindfold that Oikawa was wearing, rubbing his eyes before looking at the view, “Iwa-chan, ano ’to?” Oikawa asked, he was completely in shock when he saw where they were, lights all around them, a romantic music playing in the background, and a circular table filled with wine. “Nagustuhan mo ba?” Iwaizumi asked, smiling while the other nods in happiness.

They sat down, facing each other, clinking their glass of wine, and drinking it. “Hey, para saan ’to?” Oikawa asked starting the conversation, “you told me that Ushijima never bought you to this kind of setting, right?” the other said before drinking a little bit of his wine, standing up, and offering his hand to Oikawa. “what is this for?” Oikawa chuckled, “sayaw tayo”.

And there they are, dancing slowly as if they were a couple. “Iwa-chan? bakit parang ang lungkot mo?” Oikawa asked in a soft voice, “Tooru” the other started that it made Oikawa lose his mind, “that was the first time you called me by my first name” he said and just chuckled, “so why are you sad?” he asked again, “because this will be our last dance” Iwaizumi said and Oikawa froze at that, asking the other why it will be their last dance, “we’ll move to the States na, tooru” and there Oikawa felt nothing but sadness, “hey, you’re a grown up na, tooru. Nandyan na rin si Ushi sa tabi mo. You have him na tooru, isn’t that what you’ve wished for? To have him all yours?” Iwaizumi said while cupping the latter’s face and wiping the tears that were falling down to his cheeks, “but I can’t live without my bestfriend” Oikawa sobs, hugging Iwaizumi tight as if he’s telling Iwaizumi not to leave him, “hey, you have your boyfriend, you don’t need me anymore, ok? you can rely on him” at that said, Oikawa’s heart broke into pieces. “Tooru, huling sayaw na natin ’to, so let’s enjoy it, hm?” Iwaizumi cups Oikawa’s face before giving him a hug. They continued dancing, talking about some things, saying their last words to each other as if someone’s gonna die. They laughed, they had fun, but in the end they’ll still be sad.

Iwaizumi accompanied Oikawa to his house, they were tired, but they still had fun after all. He gave him a tight hug before watching him go inside his house.

“Mahal kita, aking sinta. These are my last words.” Iwaizumi whispered, watching Oikawa hug his boyfriend as he was welcomed to their house.

**Author's Note:**

> [LOUD BANGING AND SCREAMING]


End file.
